


Kiss You Colder

by Angel_made_of_scars



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 11x10, Fix-it fic, M/M, Sick!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 13:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5830081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean followed Cas anyway and got smiting sickness. Cas is a little love bug who takes care of him.<br/>11x10 but happy ok</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss You Colder

"Dean? Are you alright?" Cas asked quietly.

"Fine, just a little sick is all." Dean said.

"You're sick?" Sam asked.

"Yes, ok, I'm sick. It's nothing, just a little angel sickness, or, whatever. Cas, what'd you call it?"

"Smiting sickness."

"Yeah, that." Dean mumbled. He sniffed and wiped his eyes with his sleeve, seeing the road go blurry again.

"Cas, what's smiting sickness?" Sam asked, casting a worried look at Dean.

"He got too close to the area that Amara was taken out. The sheer power of grace still lingers in the air. It overwhelms humans. As I told Dean, the closer you get, the worse the sickness gets."

"You sure your ok to drive?" Sam asked. Without a word, Dean pulled over.

"Dean?"

"Just... Just hold on." Dean said, taking a calming breath. He felt the bile rising in his throat and swallowed against it.

"You mind driving?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, of course." Sam said quickly, getting out of the car.

"Dean, why don't you sit back here?" Cas asked.

"No, it... Watching the road is the best way to... Not vomit all over my interior." Dean said slowly.

"But watching the road is going to be an issue. We need to drive back by the area where the smiting took place, and watching the road will make you dizzy." Cas pushed. Dean grunted and finally got out of his seat, letting Sam sit down.

"What about him?" Dean asked.

"You were in the area longer. Plus, Sam has more body mass then you do. It will take longer and more exposure for him to feel ill." Cas said. Dean nodded and opened the back door.

"What if I spew all over you?" Dean asked.

"That would be best. I can send it away, off of me. Your car may suffer more damage if you didn't." Cas said stoically.

"Well, then fair warning, I just might vomit in your lap." Dean said. He tried to joke but he was all too serious.

Dean took a deep breath and slid in, situating himself on the right of Cas, then deciding he didn't like it.

"Can't see the window past Sams hair, let me switch." Dean said. He got out and went around the other side, then upon settling, Sam started to drive.

"Just let me know if you need to vomit on my lap." Cas said calmly. Dean nodded. At this point he wasn't even going to argue.

* * *

Around half way to Cas' car, Dean started to feel it. The sickly feeling in his stomach, the watery eyes and heat. Sam seemed uncomfortable, fidgeting in his seat a little, but not bothered too much.

"Cas, I think I just might take you up on your offer in a minute." Dean said.

"Of course, it's alright Dean. Do whatever you need to." Cas said gently. Sam turned his eyes to the road and grimaced as the sound of gagging filled the car.

"It's alright Dean, go ahead." Cas said quietly, while Dean hunched over his lap. Cas put a hand on Deans back and patted, finally making him let go. Sam turned on the radio then, and rolled down his window, while Dean choked and sputtered.

It took a few minutes for Dean to calm down, managing to keep the rest down. Cas sighed and touched his lap, all evidence gone.

"C-Cas-"

"Is it over Dean?" Cas asked.

"For now."

"Then lean down. Put your head here." Cas said, motioning towards his lap. Dean did a double take and sat up.

"Just lay down Dean." Cas said sternly. Dean swallowed and put his head on Cas' knees.

"Now relax." Cas said quietly, holding a finger above Deans head.

"Whoa, what're you doing with that finger?" Dean asked.

"I was going to take your temperature, since you wouldn't allow me to earlier."

"Still not allowing that Cas!" Dean said quickly. From the front, Sam choked on a laugh.

"Fine, another way then." Cas said, bending down, in his lap. Dean wasn't sure what was happening, but then Cas' lips were on his forehead, and he was _melting, _because Cas' lips were cool against his heated skin.__

"Did you enjoy that?"

"What- no."

"Dean I can't move, you're holding my tie." Cas said, a hint of a smile on his face. Again, Sam made a noise suspiciously like a laugh.

"R-Right, just, your cold." Dean said.

"That was for your benefit. Would you like me to do it again?" Cas asked. Dean nodded minutely despite himself.

Cas smiled and leaned down again, pressing his lips gently over Deans, just barely there. Dean stilled, and even Sam became quiet. He lingered for just a moment, and Dean felt a chill spread through him as Cas pulled away.

"Your temperature is approximately one hundred four. You may crave heat, but I need to keep your face and chest cool. We're almost there. It's imperative I continue, although I may not be able to fend off your nausea." Cas said. Dean nodded.

"Sammy, you ok?" Dean asked gruffly.

"Little dizzy, but I'm fine." Sam nodded.

"Sam, when we get to my car, I'm going to simply move it to the bunker. It takes a lot of energy to move something that big, but I feel at this point it would be better to stay with you two." Cas said.

"Of course. Bunker then?" Sam asked.

"Yes, thank you." Cas said.

Deans gaze shifted up, looking to where Cas was leaned over him.

"I need to cool you down now. Allow me." Cas said, putting his hand on Deans forehead. Dean leaned into the touch. It was like water, refreshing and not quite cold. Dean didn't have the energy to ask him how he was doing it.

So he drifted. He went in and out of consciousness as Cas held his palm on Deans head, and moved soft fingers through his hair. He thought of other things, instead of angels and Lucifer and Amara. He thought of Cas watching him, smiling softly, and Sam in the front laughing.

All too soon it was over, the car screeching to a halt as Sam lept out the door to be sick himself. Dean almost fell of the seat, but Cas he'd him in place.

"It's alright. We're here, Sam was holding off. As soon as I've moved my car, we can leave, and Sam can switch places with you." Cas said. Dean nodded wordlessly.

"I need to get out now." Cas said. Dean nodded again.

"Dean, you're still in my lap."

"Right! Yeah- right. Right. Sorry." Dean murmured, sitting up. Cas slid out and helped Sam to his feet, and Dean watched as he placed a kiss on Sams forehead as well.

"Your internal temperature is just reaching one hundred. If we leave now, you'll feel better in a few minutes. However, Dean has had too much exposure already. We do need to hurry. Would you like me to drive?" Cas asked. Sam shook his head.

"It's ok, thanks Cas." Sam said.

"Of course. Go ahead and get back inside, the less you're out in the open, the better." Cas said, walking towards his car. He touched a finger to it, and then it was gone, leaving just tire tracks in its place. Cas walked back to the impala with more purpose and sat back down in the back where he had been.

"Sam, you're sure you want to drive? Your health is just as important as Deans." Cas said.

"I'm sure, but thanks Cas. I'll be fine once we get out of here." Sam said. Cas dipped his head and looked over at Dean. He looked pale, and there was sweat breaking out on his brow.

"I told you not to follow me. You tried anyway, didn't you?" Cas asked.

"No. Maybe. Shut up." Dean grumbled.

"That's what I thought. The adrenaline of the Lucifer situation was keeping you going earlier, but now... You'll be feeling these side effects for a day, if not longer." Cas said calmly. Dean moaned and slumped in his seat.

"I can cool you down again, if you'd like." Cas offered.

"Yeah, that'd be- that would be cool." Dean said, trying to be nonchalant about it.

"Get in my lap again, so I can do it easily." Cas said. Dean swallowed.

Without argument, Dean laid down with his face by Cas' crotch. He looked up, trying to look unfazed, but he couldn't say he hadn't thought of other things taking place from this position.

Before he could dwell on it though, Cas' lips were on his again, soft and cool, and Dean felt his body tremble from the wave it sent through him. Cas' lips twitched against him, a hint of a smile on his face, and Dean couldn't help it when his hand went up to Cas' hair on instinct.

A whimper pulled itself from him as Cas' tongue flicked out, and it was the strangest position, but Dean didn't care. It was like sucking on ice when Cas was given entrance completely.

All too soon Cas pulled back, his eyes flicking to Sam and then back. Dean looked away quickly. He had completely forgotten they weren't alone.

"It's alright. Your fever has dropped dramatically." Cas said stoically. Dean nodded and went to sit up, but Cas held him down.

"I believe it would be best if you stayed still. I said your fever dropped, but it's still rising back. I need to keep you cool." Cas said.

"You can use your hands this time." Dean said gruffly, his eyes flicking to Sam. He was grinning.

"As you wish." Cas said, placing his hand on Deans forehead. Dean relaxed into the touch, feeling the cooling sensation spread through him.

"S' it ok if I sleep?" Dean asked quietly.

"Yes, that was my goal. I'm making you drowsy." Cas said. Dean nodded, then nuzzled his face down. If he was more lucid, he would have been worried about rubbing Cas' dick, but as it was, he snuggled closer and drifted to sleep.

* * *

"Cas?"

"Yes Sam?"

"You just made out with my brother didn't you?"

"I... I suppose I did, yes." Cas answered stiffly. Sam nodded.

"Ok."

"Ok?"

"Yeah. Maybe next time though, don't do it in front of me?" Sam said, a bit of a grimace on his face.

"Of course." Cas said quietly, ducking his head. He smiled to himself, thinking about a 'next time'.

* * *

"You think he's gonna be ok?" Sam asked.

"I'm fine!" Dean slurred. Cas grinned down at Dean in his arms.

"He'll be alright. He followed me for quite some time though. It has done some damage. His fever should make him a bit... Incoherent." Cas explained.

"Yeah, that's why he's letting you carry him." Sam laughed.

He opened the bunker door and Cas went in first, carefully going down the stairs. Sam closed the door and followed, leaning over Cas' shoulder to take a few picture.

"Duck, fuck, Sam." Dean slurred.

"Yes Dean, I understand. Fuck Sam." Cas chuckled.

"Duck fuck!" Sam cackled, bending over as he laughed.

"I'm taking Dean to his room." Cas said, ignoring Sams laughing fit in favor of putting Dean down. It was definitely amusing, but he knew Dean wouldn't appreciate him laughing.

"Cas, 'm cold." Dean complained.

"Yes, I've stopped cooling you for that reason. I thought it wouldn't be appreciated. I can't give you heat though, it would just raise your fever." Cas explained.

"Can you heal me?"

"No Dean. I explained when you first got sick, I can't heal you. I'm sorry." He said regretfully.

"S' ok. You can stay then. Take care of me." Dean mused, trying to go for a clever look and ending up with a lopsided smile.

"Would you reach out and open your door for me?" Cas asked, ignoring him. Dean snorted and rolled a little, then reached behind him and groped blindly for the doorknob. Cas sighed and moved him so his hand would touch it, and Dean smiled.

"I found it." He grinned.

"Yes, you did." Cas agreed.

As soon as the door opened, he put Dean on the bed. Dean turned towards him and sat up, swinging his legs off the bed.

"Dean, what are you doing?" Cas asked.

"Come here, I need to tell you something." Dean said quietly. Cas got closer, and Dean reached out, pulling him by his coat forwards until he was standing between Deans legs.

"D-Dean, I believe-"

"Why'd you kiss me?" Dean asked.

"To lower your fever." Cas answered.

"Why'd you kiss my lips?" Dean asked. Cas swallowed nervously.

"Well, they looked chapped, so I was-"

"The real reason Cas."

"To lower your temperature. I was taking care of you, I-I was doing what you wanted." He said after a moment. Dean smiled and pulled him forward.

"No... You jus' wanted to kiss me, you sly dog. Sam was there... S' just us now. You didn't mind then, you shouldn't mind now. Do it again?" Dean smiled, curling a hand in Cas' tie.

Dean pulled and then Cas' lips were on his and he gave in, letting his eyes close slowly. Dean leaned back so they were laying down across the bed sideways, and Cas pulled away. It was a silent request, and Dean complied, moving to put his head on the pillows as Cas climbed on top of him. Then Dean lifted his hips, just a little, and Cas abruptly sat up.

"Dean, your fever is still spiking. You're not lucid enough for this. We need to stop." Cas said sternly.

"I know what m' doing." Dean said, tugging on his shirt, but Cas pulled away.

"Dean, I'm serious. This angel sickness could be affecting your judgement. You need to stop." Cas said.

"No I... I know what I'm doing Cas. M' kissing you." Dean said. He sank back into the pillows, considering this for a moment.

"I'm kissing you. M' kissing you... Holy shit... I'm kissing you..." Dean said in wonder. His eyes drooped almost like he was sleepy, and for a moment a look of absolute bliss crossed his features.

"My stomach really hurts." Dean said all of a sudden, chuckling.

"I don't wanna ruin this... But I might throw up." Dean grinned. Cas smiled down at him.

"Would you like me to move your trash bin towards you?" Cas asked.

"Yeah." Dean answered, and Cas got up.

"Wanted to kiss you like that for a while." Dean said thoughtfully.

"Really?"

"Yeah. M' a sap. That's what Sam says. He says 'Quit talking you sap, you'll regret it when your sober.' So I stop. But I like talking 'bout kissin' you." Dean slurred. Cas shook his head.

"You shouldn't drink so much." 

"I know. I try not to, but... There's bad days." Dean said. Cas nodded.

"Would you like your shoes off?" Cas asked.

"Yeah. And some clothes." Dean said.

"Dean, you can sit up and take off your own jacket." Cas said.

"Wasn't talkin' about me." Dean smirked. Cas almost choked on his own spit.

"Dean I-I've explained why we can't-"

"Relax, 's not for that. Take of your tie, 'n the coat. Shoes too." Dean said. Cas finished with Dean shoes and looked up. Dean was giving him a pouty lip. He sighed dramatically before starting to take his stuff off, and Dean fist-pumped the air. Then, he sat up and took off his own coat and first shirt.

"Now what?" Cas asked.

"Lay down." Dean said. Cas watched his suspiciously as he did so. Dean looked innocent... Until he grabbed Cas and rolled on top of him.

"Dean..."

"Relax. I just wanted to kiss you one more time." Dean said. He leaned down and captured his lips once more, and Cas let him do it, feeling Deans lips curl into a smile.

"Ok... Now I'll rest." Dean said smugly, getting off of him.

"Put you arm over me. If you're gonna cool me off, we're doing it my way." Dean said. Cas huffed. 

"Just get behind me and hug me." Dean said. Cas did so, and Dean hummed in appreciation.

"Are we cuddling?" Cas asked.

"No, no way. We are not cuddling... We're spooning, there's a difference. See, cause, I will never cuddle. And I'm always the big spoon anyway." Dean said indignantly.

"What's the difference? And why are you not a 'big spoon' now?" Cas asked. There was silence for a moment.

"It- shut up. I'm sick." Dean said. Cas chuckled and put his face against Deans neck.

"Whatever you say Dean." Cas said fondly.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, if someone doesn't write the smutty version of this where he takes his temperature by sticking a finger up his ass, I'm not gonna be happy.  
> K byeeeee
> 
> Update: ao3 somehow posted THREE versions of this story. Two of them were just the description, but people had bookmarked and kudos-ed those. I really didn't do that on purpose and I'm sorry for any confusion.


End file.
